1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a winch, in particular a free-fall winch with a braking device which comprises a first brake for the service brake function and, in particular, for the holding brake function and a second brake for the holding brake function. The winch can for example be one which can be motor-driven, in particular a free-fall winch or a lifeboat winch.
2. Background Art
DE 41 34 722 A1 discloses a generic free-fall winch which comprises a winch drum which can be motor-driven via a gearing. The gearing comprises a gear shaft and a multi-disc brake comprising first discs and second discs, wherein the second discs are non-rotationally connected to the gear shaft. The second discs are non-rotationally connected to the housing. In free-fall operations, the rotation of the winch drum can be slowed by the first and second discs pressing against each other. Using the brake, the rotating winch drum can be slowed and/or the winch drum can be held non-rotationally relative to the housing. The proposed service brake thus also serves as a holding brake. The brake pads used in service brakes are normally selected so as to achieve comfortable braking. If the service brake is dimensioned such that it only performs its ordinary service brake function, there is a risk of creeping between the first and second discs, i.e. a risk of rotation, however slow, between the first and second discs, when the service brake is used as a holding brake. In order to prevent this, the service brakes proposed in the prior art are oversized to such an extent that creeping is prevented. Because the brake is oversized, it requires a correspondingly larger design space, which compromises the compactness of the winch.
It is an object of the invention to provide a winch, in particular a free-fall winch, which allows a compact design.